


Lifespan

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Thundercracker finds out the lifespan of a human and has a crisis.





	Lifespan

"I mean...it's one human lifespan that's like what? Three? Four hundred years?" The blue seeker asks,sitting across from your work desk, playing tug-o-war with Buster.

"What? No! A human lifespan is about eighty to ninety years TC." You respond, too busy trying to focus on the paperwork scattered across your desk to even look up at him.

The mech goes silent and his optics widen,mouth slightly agape. "...Oh..." is all he can faintly whisper.

"I...oh." Thundercracker stands, "I'm sorry I...I need some time to think, y/n." he says excusing himself, picking up his dog and leaving the room.

\------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this buster,eighty to ninety years?!" The mech exclaimed, slouching with his face in his hands.

"Wrooff." Buster barked back, one paw raising up and down.

"I mean...I knew my human friends weren't going to live as long as I do...but I didn't think I'd be losing them that soon."

"Warf."

"No...no it's okay Buster, I'll be fine." Thundercracker lowered one servo for the dog to walk on to, he raised it to his face to let Buster lick his cheek.

"I just wonder...I wonder if I should tell y/n how I feel about them, since I now know my time is very limited."

"Wuurf warf!"

"Yeah you're right Buster, I should! They deserve to know! And who knows, maybe they feel the same way...I hope." The mech paused, solemn look on his face before letting out a deep sigh.  
"Okay I need plan. I mean I could just tell them but what if that isn't enough?" He questioned, resting the side of his face on his fist, "I need to show them too,make it extravagant so they know for sure how I feel." 

"Rrrruff!" Buster wagged her tail and began licking his face again.

"From what I've seen in movies and read in books humans show their love for each other by getting on one knee, presenting a ring, and marrying each other. Maybe I should try that? But it's gotta be special! Something with meaning!"

"Worf *snort* wurrr."

"Hmmmmm, oh I know!"

\------------------------------------------------  
The next day he came to you and managed to pull you away from work with the promise of a super special surprise he had for you.

"TC can I take this blindfold off now?" You asked sitting in the palm of Thundercracker's hand.

"Just a little farther, then you can take it off." Thundercracker responded.

You were excited but waited patiently, you know Thundercracker's gifts are usually very thoughtful, even if they sometimes don't make sense.

"Okay we're here." He said, putting you on the ground.

You take the blindfold off to see you two were inside an air base.

"This is the place we first met, remember!" Thundercracker said excitedly. "Now check this out!" 

He runs over and pulls a lever on the floor, opening a small part of the floor where a bunch of different colors of balloons come floating up.

Next he reaches for a rope hanging from the ceiling and pulls on it. Tons of sparkly silver and gold streamers and pink,red,and white heart shaped confetti came down and a blue banner unfolds. 

It had originally said 'Congratulations! It's A Boy!' in big yellow letters but 'It's A Boy' had several red paint lines over it, replacing it with 'I Love You' in white paint.

Thundercracker runs over to you and proceeds to get down on one knee, pulling a very tiny box out of his subspace.  
”Y/n, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, and you telling me how long humans normally live made me realize that I need to tell you before it's too late, I love you y/n. Let's get married."

He opens the box to reveal one of those small plastic rings with a big red plastic jewel in the middle, looking at you with a smile and glimmer in his optics that can only be described as lovestruck.

You stand there in silence for a moment, taking all of this in before bellowing out laughter.

Thundercracker's smile slowly turns to shock, then a frown and he closes the box and stands up.  
'Right...why did think this would work out.' He thought to himself trying not to look too upset.  
"You...you could've just said no!" he shouts, startling you out of your laughter.

"I worked really hard on this you know! You don't have to laugh in face!" You can hear his vocalizer begin to static.

"No TC, I'm not laughing at you." You say, looking up at him with a sincere look, "I'm laughing because I...I feel the same way and I was just scared you wouldn't like me like that because I'm human."

"That's a weird reason to laugh."

"Yeah I guess it is. But humans are weird, we sometimes laugh because we're nervous."

"Oh...sorry." He feels bad about making you nervous and also for snapping at you.

You giggle a bit.  
"Also, I'm not sure if you're aware, but you're supposed to propose only after dating."

"Oh." His faceplate glows pink, "Uhh this counts as a date right?" He asks looking down at you as he sits down.

"Sure." You laugh.

"Okay...so do we get married after this date is over?"

"You have to date for a while first, then get married after a few dates." You say, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, okay. Then do you want to go on another date tomorrow?" He asks, optics burning bright.

"I'd love to." You place your hand on his servo with a smile.

"Great! I can't wait to tell Buster about this!" He excitedly starts,  
"I know Buster will miss you when you're gone too but don't worry, we'll have each other and our memories of you."

You don't have the heart to tell him a dog's lifespan so you just sit there and listen to your big now-boyfriend excitedly go on about how happy you three are gonna be together.


End file.
